Doing it Again-Rewrite
by DfangOO
Summary: Naruto died after his final fight with Sasuke. Now he finds himself in the past with a chance for a different outcome, but he won't be alone.(AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.**

**Note: So after looking back over this and doing some thinking I've decided what to do. 1. Since we are dealing with time travel and I really want to move Hinata to Naruto's team everything that happens from Naruto's arrival to the past onward is Alternate Universe. I've made some changes to this chapter too. 2. I am going to rewrite chapter 2.**

**I hope this improves things.**

**Chapter 1**

The last thing Naruto remembered was his battle with Sasuke. They had defeated Kaguya and Sasuke had captured the tailed beasts. He followed Sasuke to the Valley of the End to fight. With one final attack they finished that fight at the cost of their arms. They lay on the ground bleeding out. He blacked out only to find himself here. He was on his way to the Leaf Village in a group with Kakashi on Gai's back. He remembered this, it was the mission to rescue Gaara. Why was he here though? What was going on? The others were looking at him as he had stopped moving and looked confused.

"What's with you," asked Tenten.

"Uh it's nothing," said Naruto. 'I don't know what's going on, but I'll just go with it for now.'

"Then quit standing around. Kakashi-sensei needs to get to a hospital," said Sakura.

"Yeah I'm coming," Naruto said as they resumed running back to the Leaf Village.

After some time passed they had finally reached the gate to the village. Gai and Lee came charging through the gate before coming to a stop. Kakashi was feeling like he would throw up at any minute. After taking Kakashi to the hospital Sakura went with Tsunade to give her the information she learned from Sasori.

"What is happening? I've been through all this before," said Naruto as he stood outside the hospital.

"I can answer that," said Neji from behind Naruto.

"Neji? Wait how do you," the blond started.

"I'll explain, but not here. We should meet somewhere private," Neji interrupted him.

They both went to the top of the Hokage Monument where they could be alone. "Look I need some answers here because I feel like I'm going crazy," said Naruto.

"You're not going crazy. As you have already noticed we are in the past," Neji began.

"You are being given a chance to make a different future. I was brought back to help you."

"But how," Naruto asked confused.

"That I can't answer because I don't know. I remember waking up back there with a voice in my head telling me what I need to do," Neji explained.

"So that's it. We're just here to do things all over."

"It would seem so," Neji answered.

Naruto turned to stare out over the village. "So everything we did stopping that war is just undone now? The Ten-Tails, Kaguya, we just have to face all that again," he said frustrated.

"I understand your frustration. I am not looking forward to facing all that again either. We will just have to do our best to stop it before it stops," said Neji.

"Yeah I guess," said Naruto. They then heard a twig snap and turned to see Hinata had been there. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized Hinata had heard them. She had a look of confusion and worry on her face.

Neji sighed, "It seems I'll need to have a talk with Lady Hinata."

"I-I'm sorry. F-Father asked me to come get you," she said.

"You go on ahead Naruto. I'll talk to Lady Hinata."

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said still keeping is eyes on Hinata.

The look on Hinata's face turned sad as she watched him turn to leave. 'Naruto,' she was thinking.

**Tsunade's Office –**

"Lady Tsunade are you sure Naruto should be going on this mission," Shizune questioned.

"I think Naruto is the best choice for this mission," Tsunade responded.

"You don't want Naruto on this mission Shizune," Sakura asked.

"If this is a trap by the Akatsuki we could be handing Naruto over to them."

"What do you think Naruto," Tsunade asked as Sakura and Shizune turned to see him.

"I think we're going to be needing a new team member aren't we," said Naruto.

"True, the elders had wanted to select the replacement members for your team, but I managed to convince them to let me handle the selections myself, "said Tsunade.

"Who did you select," asked Sakura.

"With Kurenai's pregnancy the members of Team 8 have been working with other teams more. I was planning to have Hinata tag along for this."

The others were surprised. 'Hinata,' thought Naruto. 'I wasn't expecting her to end up on our team. I thought Sai was going to be on our team again. I know Neji is talking to her, I'm sure she's going to have questions for me too.'

"You still have time before you need to head to Tenchi Bridge. Why not find Hinata and do a little training as a team," said Tsunade.

"I think that's a good idea," came a new voice. Naruto turned to see a familiar face.

"This is Captain Yamato and he'll be standing in for Kakashi while he recuperates. He'll be in charge of this mission," said Tsunade.

**Hyuga house –**

"So that's what happened," Naruto said as he was filling Neji in. "I thought Sai was going to be on our team again for sure, but Hinata is going with us for this mission."

"I see, I talked to Lady Hinata and as expected she had a lot of questions. I explained everything and she seemed to take is well enough," said Neji. "Perhaps it will help if you talked to her too."

"Well I need to tell her about our mission so I'll talk to her."

"You remember what I told you don't you," Neji asked.

Naruto knew what he was referring too. It was what he said before he died. "Hinata is willing to die for me. I hold more than one life in my hands. I remember Neji. I still haven't forgotten what she did for me with Pain or her confession."

"That is good, keep it in mind," said Neji. "Speaking of her confession what do you intend to do now that you are aware of her feelings."

"Huh, you know I thought you might object to me dating her," Naruto said.

"I can't say I understand why she would choose you. I are a good guy, there is no question of that. You are also loud, reckless and can be a total idiot."

Gee don't hold back or anything," Naruto mumbled.

"However, Lady Hinata has been driven to improve herself and become stronger because of your influence whether you know it or not. I will not interfere if this what she truly wants. Although, should you decide to pursue a relationship with Lady Hinata I trust you will be good to her. If you hurt her I will personally hurt you in ways even the Nine-Tails can't fix," Neji told him.

Naruto got nervous at Neji's deadly glare. 'He's serious,' he also imagined Neji and Hinata's father out to get him. 'I would be dead for sure.'

"Do you understand Naruto," the blond nodded at Neji's question. "Good, then I believe you should go talk to Lady Hinata now."

Naruto knocked on Hinata's door and she answered. She was surprised to see Naruto there. "H-hey Hinata," he said putting on a smile. "I know Neji talked to you and I figured you might have some questions for me too."

Hinata let Naruto in and he sat in a chair while Hinata sat on her bed. 'Naruto is in my room,' Hinata couldn't help but note. 'I had imagined having him in my room, but it was not like this.'

"So what did Neji tell you," he began.

"He told me about that war and how he died," she said sadly. "He told me how when he realized he was in the past a voice in his head told him you would wake up in the past too and that he was supposed to help you. He couldn't tell me what happened after." Naruto then filled in the blanks for her and told her how he ended up in the past.

"All that really happened?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure we can make sure it doesn't happen this time right," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded, "I'll do my best to help in any way I can."

"Well I also came over to tell you that Granny Tsunade put you on our team for a mission," he informed her.

'I'm going on a mission with Naruto,' she thought surprised.

"We leave in a few days and we were going to do some team stuff before then." Hinata nodded and said she would be ready. Naruto left soon after still unsure how they were going to stop this war from ever happening. Even so he knew that if there was a way he was not going to give up until he found it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.**

**Chapter 2**

It was early morning in Konoha. The sun wasn't even out yet and Naruto yawned as he wondered why he wasn't in bed. Neji had called him and Hinata for a meeting on the Hokage Monument. "So what's this all about Neji," Naruto questioned.

"There is something I felt we needed to discuss," he informed them. "We need a plan going forward. And what about your abilities? You didn't learn the Rasenshuriken until after you came back from you training with Lord Jiraiya. You didn't master Sage Mode until your fight with Pain. A situation may arise where you have to use these abilities so how are you going to explain them?"

That brought Naruto to full attention as he realized that Neji had a point. He didn't know how he would explain what he could do. He could also agree that a plan would be useful. Although, "Wouldn't it be easier to just tell Granny Tsunade and the others?"

"I do not think that will be wise. While I do believe having the hokage on our side would be beneficial we would be asking her to withhold information from the council. If it was discovered she was doing so it would result in serious consequences for her," said Neji.

"You have a point. I don't want to do that to her," said Naruto.

"Besides, if word gets out we could tip off the Akatsuki. We should keep it to ourselves for the time being."

"But couldn't we get in trouble for withholding information," Hinata who had been silently listening finally spoke up.

"Its true, we could. But that is a risk we must be willing to take. One wrong move and we could blow this chance we've been given," Neji responded.

"I don't like it, but alright. We'll keep it secret for now," Naruto agreed. "I need to find a way to go with Pervy Sage to the Hidden Rain Village. He was overwhelmed by Pain last time, but together we could stop Pain before Konoha gets attacked."

"That's true, we can figure out a way to convince Lady Tsunade and Lord Jiraiya to let you go," said Neji. "What of the Nine-Tails power?"

"His name is Kurama and it looks like I'm going to have to gain his trust all over again," Naruto told him. "We need to get to Obito before he revives Madara."

"Obito has no idea we know his true identity and what his plan is,"Neji pointed out. "We also need to prevent him from getting to as many Jinchuuriki and their tailed beasts as possible."

"Black Zetsu was created by Kaguya to insure her revival and the Infinite Tsukuyomi is going to turn people into White Zetsu for Kaguya's army," said Naruto. "Obito still thinks he's going to put everyone in some ideal dream world."

"Zetsu is working as a spy within Akatsuki correct," said Neji. "Perhaps if we tip off the Akatsuki that there is a spy among them we could turn their attention from the Jinchuuriki to each other."

"Do you think that would work," asked Hinata.

"I don't know," said Neji.

"Maybe I could tell people I was training while Pervy Save wasn't looking," said Naruto. "He spent more time doing his research and getting drunk with cheap women anyway. I could say I got Gamakichi to take me to Mount Myoboku and learned about Sage Mode and the Rasenshuriken."

"Not a bad cover story," Neji had to admit. "Although, all it would take is for Master Jiraiya to question one of the toads to know it's a lie. I suppose it will do for now."

"The sun is out and you are preparing for a mission. I don't know if I would call what we have a plan, but it's something." Neji turned to leave at this point. "I'll tell Lord Hiashi you left early to meet your team," He told Hinata.

**Training Ground –**

"Before we get into anything else I want to get everyone here acquainted with one another," said Yamato. "Naruto and Sakura already know each other, but Hinata is new to this team as am I."

"Um, I brought some cinnamon rolls for everyone," Hinata offered.

"How nice of you. Since it is still early let's eat and get to know more about each other," said the captain.

Naruto couldn't help but smell them, "They smell great Hinata."

"Naruto you should thank Hinata for bringing them," Sakura scolded him.

"I was going to Sakura," he replied. "Thanks Hinata that was nice of you."

"It was nothing," she said modestly. The then sat and talk about themselves before spending the rest of the day preparing for the mission.

It was after they were dismissed that Naruto suggest he and Hinata get something to eat. Hinata was happy at the idea of spending time alone with Naruto. They went to Ichiraku and Hinata was fine with it.

"So Hinata what do you like to do," Naruto asked. "You know, when you're not on missions and stuff."

"Well, I like pressing flowers," she told him as they ate their ramen.

"Huh, maybe you can show me sometime." Hinata nodded and started to blush. He really seemed to be taking an interest in her.

'I can't remember when I was ever alone with Hinata like this. After her confession I was so busy training and then the war there wasn't time to think about it. Sitting here with her now she's easy to talk to. I should get to know her more,' Naruto was thinking. "How about when we finish I walk you home," he suggested.

Hinata felt like she could faint, but didn't. She nodded and Naruto smiled. "Great, we should probably hurry though or your father and Neji might come find me."

"I'm sure father won't be too upset. But I think I should get back," she said. Naruto paid for their food and got up to walk her home.

They got to the Hyuga Estate and were greeted by Neji. "Lady Hinata is home a little late," Neji informed Naruto.

"Yeah that was my fault. I asked Hinata to have some ramen with me after our team meeting and I was getting to know her more," said Naruto.

"Oh is that right," said a new voice. Hiashi appeared in the door. "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Forgive me for being late father," Hinata said bowing to Hiashi.

"It's fine Hinata, say goodbye and go inside."

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner Naruto," she said turning to him. "I had a really nice time." Naruto said goodbye and she went inside.

"What exactly was your purpose in inviting my daughter to dinner," Hiashi questioned as Naruto stood under his gaze.

"H-Hinata is a good friend and I wanted to get to know her better," he said defensively.

Hiashi didn't need the Byakugan to see Hinata's feelings for Naruto. Though, from what he understood the boy remained oblivious to those feelings. It seemed he would have to keep a closer eye on the blond. "I see. In the future I would suggest informing Neji or asking me if you wish to do something like this again." Naruto just nodded and Hiashi turned to leave.


End file.
